8 Dark Days
by Juzzer H
Summary: The Doctor arrives on New Earth as the human race imprison Ood for experimentation. But just how human is the new Duke of Manhattan?


Manhattan

By Justin Horsey

(A guard takes food to the Ood who are in a prison.)

Guard: Alright, here's your food.

Ood 1: Ood do not eat human food.

Guard: Sorry.

Ood 1: Why do you agree to this?

Guard: I don't, I just get paid to do it so I do. What about you?

Ood 1: This isn't the first time we have been enslaved by the human race.

Guard: I don't know how you guys make it through each day.

Ood 1: We sing each other through.

Guard: Really?

Ood 1: Correct.

Guard: Anyway let everyone know, that work ends tomorrow. You are now part of an experiment.

Ood 2: Not on my watch! (Shoots the guard with a laser. Ood 1 looks blankly at Ood 2.)

Ood 1: There is no room in the song for murderers.

Ood 2: Yes and what are you going to do about it?

Ood 1: What has taken you?

Ood 2: That's none of your business. You have to help me blend in.

Ood 1: You can no longer sing with us.

Ood 2: Well I can if you help me. Or you will die too. (Points the laser at Ood 1.)

DOCTOR WHO THEME MUSIC

(The TARDIS materializes in New New York.)

Doctor: (Stepping outside.) Ah! I just love this place!

Donna: (Following.) Why? Where are we?

Doctor: New New York. This is where you humans live now.

Donna: Why what happened?

Doctor: The sun expanded and swallowed the Earth. So they found this place. And if I'm correct that makes the year something like 5,000,060.

Donna: So we're 5 billion years in the future?

Doctor: Yes you are. Lovely place this. Tell you what; you've done a better job than last time.

Donna: What's that meant to mean?

Doctor: Well, think back your time. Pollution, starvation, drought. Everything you did mads it a horrible place to live. You moved here, and made everything better. It got worse after we opened the motorway, but it looks like it's gotten better.

Donna: What do you mean the motorway?

Doctor: You're not the first I've brought here you know. Come here a couple of times before, dealing with faces and cats and other… Well it's hard to describe Cassandra, she was strange.

Donna: What are you on about?

Doctor: Nothing, come on. (Runs off towards the city.)

(Inside the Senate.)

Novice Hame: We can't keep living creatures like this! It's inhuman!

Mike: You aren't human yourself! You're a cat.

Novice Hame: I'm close enough. But I know this, Ood are not dangerous and they deserve freedom like any other living creature on this planet.

Mike: Do what you like. It's your vote against the world. We can learn from them and become a superior race!

Novice Hame: What do you think has kept us safe for all these years? We aren't a threat to anybody.

Mike: But we can become a threat. And take our place in the universe.

Novice Hame: Then I am going to have to stop you.

Mike: You do remember what we did to the last person who stood in our way?

Novice Hame: Go ahead then. Kill me, but know that you will soon follow.

Mike: Alright then. Kill her. And then begin the experiment!

Doctor: (Running in.) Donna. Welcome to the Senate.

Donna: This place is brilliant!

Doctor: And it's just brilliant isn't it!

Mike: Who the hell are you?

Doctor: Oh hello. I'm the Doctor. And this is Donna.

Mike: Are we interrupting something?

Doctor: Oh I'm just here to find out why I got this message. (Holds up psychic paper that reads "Come to New New York Novice Hame.")

Novice Hame: I called you here.

Doctor: Well, that's obvious considering it has your name on it.

Mike: What do you want here?

Doctor: Question is, who exactly are you?

Mike: I am the Duke of Manhattan.

Doctor: Well, obviously Manhattan's downgraded a bit. Coz' the last Duke of Manhattan at least didn't shout at me.

Mike: Times have changed, Doctor.

Doctor: Question is, Hame. Why have you called me here?

Novice Hame: As soon as the meeting ends I'll show you.

Mike: Oh, this meeting is well over!

Novice Hame: Doctor, come with me. (Walks out of the Senate to the prison where the Ood are kept.)

Doctor: You're keeping Ood here?

Novice Hame: I've tried to free them, but my power has been threatened.

Doctor: But why would you even have Ood?

Novice Hame: Mike says they are for experimentation. But I think there is something else going on.

Doctor: Why? What's been happening?

Novice Hame: Guards have been found dead down here. I've tried to convince the Senate that they can't be doing it themselves but they won't believe.

Doctor: What? They really think that it's the Ood that's killing the guards?

Donna: They wouldn't. I've met them before.

Doctor: They would, if something takes possession of them.

Donna: So they're possessed?

Doctor: They've got to be.

Novice Hame: I need your help to find out who it is Doctor.

Doctor: Well, we better get started then.

Ood Sigma: Doctor.

Doctor: I know that Ood. (Looks to see who it was.) Sigma!

Ood Sigma: There is room in the song still, if you will stay.

Doctor: I'm here to help you. Your song needs help.

Ood Sigma: Thank you.

Novice Hame: You may go in if you desire.

Doctor: Alright then. (Novice Hame unlocks the cell. The Doctor goes in and sits by Sigma.) Alright Sigma, what's been happening lately?

Ood Sigma: Some of Ood-kind have been possessed.

Doctor: Well, how do you tell that?

Ood Sigma: They do not sing. Some brothers would be fooled by it.

Doctor: Have you ever seen where they go before they return possessed.

Ood Sigma: We are always locked up.

Doctor: Always locked up. How many hours is this jail guarded?

Novice Hame: 24 hours.

Doctor: Very interesting.

Donna: Any ideas?

Doctor: I'd suggest it's an inside job.

Donna: You reckon there's an Ood possessing other Ood?

Doctor: Worked for the Cybermen. Except it wasn't other Cybermen, it was humans. Still that's past now.

Donna: But the Ood wouldn't do that!

Doctor: If it's any consolation it's confusing me as much as you. Hame, have you ever taken them out of here before?

Novice Hame: Not unless a guard has let them out.

Donna: That's our inside job.

Doctor: So we've got to find out who it is that's possessing them and what for. This Mike bloke, when did he arrive here?

Novice Hame: After the opening of the Motorway he arrived from another planet.

Doctor: Any idea which one?

Novice Hame: He keeps many secrets hidden.

Doctor: Any chance we might be able to talk to him.

Novice Hame: Very little. He disappears after most meetings in the Senate. No-one knows quite what he does.

Doctor: Well, if there's anyone that could be behind this, we probably should start with him.

Novice Hame: But know one knows where he is.

Doctor: Call a meeting.

Novice Hame: On what? He's already had enough of what I've had to say today.

Doctor: Uh… You could just debate why I'm here.

Novice Hame: Then what?

Doctor: We follow this Mike bloke to wherever he lives and find out if he's hiding anything.

Novice Hame: I hope you know what you're doing.

(In the Senate.)

Novice Hame: I wanted to discuss the Doctor's presence. What does the Senate think of him?

Mike: (Standing up.) He shouldn't be allowed in Manhattan. He is disgracing the city. New New York doesn't need people like the Doctor around.

Novice Hame: New York could use his knowledge. Instead of imprisoning alien races for experimentation. This could be a huge step forward for human kind.

Mike: You never think about anyone else do you? There are other people in the Senate.

Novice Hame: And without your interruption they would be able to speak.

Mike: Do you want me to end another meeting like this?

Doctor: (Waltzing in, with Donna following.)I think the question is where exactly are you from?

Mike: Doctor, you have no presence here. Go away.

Doctor: Answer the question.

Mike: Why should I.

Doctor: Because I'm accusing you of the deaths of. (Stops. To Novice Hame.) How many guards died?

Novice Hame: 6.

Doctor: 6. 6 guards.

Mike: On what grounds?

Doctor: On the grounds that you act suspiciously, and unless you prove yourself wrong by answering the question…

Mike: Alright. I was born on a planet long since gone. You wouldn't understand Doctor.

Doctor: Oh, but I would. My home planet's gone.

Mike: Really? What planet.

Doctor: Gallifrey.

Mike: (Pulls out a gun and points it at the Doctor.) Liar!

Doctor: Hey, now settle down.

Mike: You're not from Gallifrey, you liar!

Doctor: Are you suggesting you're a Time Lord?

Mike: You better believe it Doctor.

Doctor: How did you survive it? I was the last Time Lord. How did you survive?

Mike: The Time War?

Doctor: No, the explosion of time! Yes the Time War!

Mike: In the first day, I escaped. I flew to the edge of the universe to hide. I made myself human, and hid. When I heard New New York was calling all humans back home I came. I needed a home. What about you? How'd you survive?

Doctor: I ran. Stole a TARDIS and kept running. Never stopping. Then I got lonely. I needed a friend, so I hired some. Donna's the end of a long crocodile of friends that travelled with me. And here I am.

Mike: What's your name?

Doctor: The Doctor.

Mike: Your Time Lord name.

Doctor: I've only ever told one person my real name, and that was to make me trust them. And I'm not giving my name to you!

Mike: Fine.

Doctor: But one thing I do know. Is that no Time Lord is named Mike.

Mike: You're right.

Doctor: Every time. So the question is what is your name?

Mike: I am The Captain.

Doctor: Right. Never heard of… Wait! It's you! I don't believe it! That's incredible!

Donna: Do you know him Doctor.

Doctor: You were in the same Nursery as me. Remember? Back when we were 8.

Mike: No, I think you've mistaken me for someone else.

Doctor: Alright then. Just one question then. What do you know of the Ood?

Mike: Nothing. I'm just a human, as I've been hiding for all these years.

Doctor: Then why are you keeping Ood for experimentation?

Mike: You said just one question Doctor. And I'm afraid, your questions are up. Bye. (Runs out of the Senate. The Doctor and Donna chase him. Mike Stops by a rubbish bin.) I'm sorry Doctor. But it's here I'm going to have to leave you. See, I think I recall you referring to it as ventriloquism of the nose.

Doctor: You've been Time Lord all along!

Mike: I thought you would have worked that out. I also recall a saying, "I'm brilliant." Well, so am I. Bye! (Lifts the lid on the bin and jumps inside. The bin is the Mike's TARDIS. And he sets to work at the centre console.)

(Outside.)

Donna: He just jumped into a bin. Talk about bin diving, I tell you what.

Doctor: It's his TARDIS.

Donna: What?

Doctor: That bin is bigger on the inside.

Donna: Is that human?

Doctor: No it's Time Lord. It can travel through time as well. He can go anywhere in Time and Space. Right across reality itself. And he's using Ood! Oh, I should have known. Oh, that's smart.

Donna: Why what's he doing?

Doctor: Ood connect be telepathic fields. They sing. Somehow or other he's going to connect that to the rest of the universe. He'd have possession of the entire universe.

Donna: Well what is he going to do when he has control of the entire universe?

Doctor: I don't know. It's the only thing that a Time Lord doesn't understand. Each Other.

Donna: You are kidding.

Doctor: He could be going anywhere in the universe. We've got to track him! (Runs off to find the TARDIS.)

Donna: Where are we going?

Doctor: To the TARDIS! (Finds the TARDIS and lets Donna in.)

Novice Hame: (Finding the Doctor just as he is about to leave in the TARDIS.) Doctor! What about us.

Doctor: I'm sorry. If I understood this I would help you but I've got to stop Mike. But keep everyone together and watch the Ood! I'll come back for you. I promise. (Shuts the door behind him and sets to work.) Right. We're going activate the Huon Particles in the TARDIS. Either he's coming to us Donna or we're going to him so either way I suggest you hold on! (Presses a button and the TARDIS lurches out of control.) I don't know about you but this is taking longer than it should! (Mike and all the previous Doctor's appear in the TARDIS.) Oh, that's not good. That's not good at all.

4th Doctor: What's happened to the TARDIS?

Doctor: Yeah that may have been my fault. You see I was trying to track him. (Points at Mike.) And um I've accidently pulled all 11 TARDISi into alignment. What's the plural for TARDIS anyway?

5th Doctor: We've met before. This has happened before.

Doctor: Well, I would recognise all you lot, you won't be the same.

7th Doctor: Why's that?

Doctor: I am you, just in the future. So, I remember being you.

1st Doctor: So your telling me I die 10 times.

Doctor: 9. He's not a Doctor. (pointing to Mike.)

Mike: And I'm out of here. (He disappears.)

Doctor: No! (Pause.) Anyway. In all this time a paradox is occurring, and it's creating a black hole. So I'm going to de magnetise the Huon particles and all your TARDISeseseses will fall away.

6th Doctor: Right. Well, let's get started.

Doctor: Here we go. (Presses a button. All the Doctor's disappear one by one.) Right, that wasn't good.

Donna: Minor detour.

Doctor: You alright?

Donna: Yeah, you?

Doctor: We'll have to think of another way to trace him.

Donna: Do you need thinking time?

Doctor: Yeah. Think. TARDIS, what makes Mike's TARDIS unique? It's a rubbish bin. But something else. Yes! I've got it!

Donna: What?

Doctor: You can't build a TARDIS, a TARDIS is grown!

Donna: They're living creatures!

Doctor: Well, not exactly but each of them has unique DNA. But where do you find DNA on a TARDIS? Well, I'm just about to show you. (Pulls a lever.) Right in the heart of it.

Donna: But if all the past Doctor's have a TARDIS how do you tell the difference?

Doctor: Well. My TARDIS hasn't changed. All 10 of my TARDISes will have the same DNA. Mike's doesn't. (Presses a button. Mike appears back in the TARDIS.) And locked.

Mike: Just leave me alone! (Trying to detach his TARDIS from the Doctor's.)

Doctor: You're locked in place. So until you tell me what you plan on doing with the Ood, that's the way it's going to stay.

Mike: You'll never get the truth out of me.

Doctor: But then, taking control of the entire universe. That's a bit sore isn't it? You can't be bothered doing it properly so you're using Ood.

Mike: How did you know about that?

Doctor: I'm the Doctor. But the question still remains. What are you going to do with everyone once they're possessed?

Mike: I will appoint a command. And I will be master of all!

Doctor: Captain! You weren't just playing with bricks in the nursery, you planning a way to take over the universe! Right from the start. And now I just have one more question. (Pointing sonic screwdriver at him.) What's possessed you?

Mike: That's none of your business.

Doctor: Fine. (Activates screwdriver as Mike collapses. Then holds it up.) Oh hello. Signal. (Points screwdriver at monitor and a map pops up.) From another planet.

Donna: Which one?

Doctor: Well, we're locking on now! (TARDIS lurches as the Doctor pulls a lever.)

Donna: But why would they use a Time Lord?

Doctor: Well, we know everything about the universe. And we've got one of these. (Taps the console.)

Donna: Where exactly are we going?

Doctor: Well we're still in Messier 87.

Donna: So it's still in the same galaxy.

Doctor: I thought there'd be some more signal by now. (Wacks the monitor. The TARDIS stops moving.)

Donna: We're here.

Doctor: We're not on land. Come on, land! We need to see this! (Pulling levers and pressing buttons. TARDIS shakes violently before finally landing.)

Donna: We've landed?

Doctor: (Staring at the ground.) Yep.

Donna: What?

Doctor: Nothing.

Donna: What's wrong?

Doctor: It's just that last time the TARDIS did that we ended up on a planet that shouldn't have existed.

Donna: Do you want to go?

Doctor: (Smiles.) Nah! (Runs out the door. Looks up to find himself in a giant cave as Donna arrives behind him.) This doesn't look good.

Donna: We're in a cave.

Doctor: Really? I hardly noticed.

Donna: But what could possibly be down here?

Doctor: I haven't the slightest idea. (TARDIS drops through a hole in the floor.) No, no, no, no, no!

Donna: Well how are we meant to get back now? (Looking down the hole.)

Doctor: Do you feel like going down the creepy hole in giant cave on alien planet with possibly a crazy monster inside?

Donna: I will if you are.

Doctor: Alright. Let's go! (Jumps into the hole.)

Donna: Sometimes I hate you. (Follows.)

Doctor: (Landing beside the TARDIS.) Oh, how long was that fall?

Donna: (Landing beside the Doctor.) I don't know. It was a while.

Doctor: But we're not hurt at all.

Tahgol 1: (From the Dark.) Anti-gravity. Quite simple.

Doctor: (Standing up.) Hello.

Donna: What was that? (Standing up.)

Tahgol 1: Welcome Doctor.

Doctor: How did you know my name?

Tahgol 1: I received a message.

Mike: (Stepping out of TARDIS.) Hello! (Waving.)

Doctor: Then what do you want with me? You've obviously been expecting me. What do you want?

Tahgol 1: I'm going to reveal the master stratagem, and then I'm going to make you watch as the Messier cluster tears itself apart.

Doctor: But what have the humans done to you?

Tahgol 1: They destroyed my people. They took over their planet and set about killing my brothers.

Doctor: Then who are you? Hiding in the shadows. You plan on taking over the universe but you're hiding. Come on! Show yourself.

Tahgol 1: All in good time. But first I want to share a bit of background information.

Doctor: Alright.

Tahgol 1: I possessed Mike here and sent him away to New Earth. He began by imprisoning Ood for the plan. I possessed them one by one. Slowly stopping the singing. Mike then met you. So I told him to bring you to me. And here you are. So I tell you what. He's done a pretty good job.

Doctor: And now what? What's the plan now? You have the Ood, you have me where you want me. And now what are you going to do? What's going to be the thing that finally defeats human kind? The great survivors of the universe.

Tahgol 1: Now we initiate the master stratagem!

Doctor: But what is that? How are you going to do it?

Tahgol 1: You'll find out eventually Doctor.

Doctor: But you said you'd tell me now!

Tahgol 1: Now that would be unwise of me.

Doctor: But I do have one question. Where does he fit in, in all this? (Pointing to Mike.)

Tahgol 1: He's a Time Lord. He knows about you. He was in the same nursery as you. The place you got your name. Your disguise. I needed you here because you're going to help me.

Doctor: But that's just it then. A Time Lord, on his travels, possessed by whatever you are to help destroy the race that destroyed you.

Tahgol 1: Your friends Doctor. This beloved planet of yours. The human race they end now. Right now at the hands of the Tahgols.

Doctor: It's you! I knew it. The shadows it's all there. The only race to develop great armies of people that don't belong to you.

Tahgol 1: You know of us?

Doctor: I know of everything. And so would he, if you hadn't possessed him. (Pointing to Mike.)

Tahgol 1: Then he will be back to normal. And you will all watch as New Earth is destroyed.

Doctor: But it wasn't the humans.

Tahgol 1: What?

Doctor: That destroyed your planet. It wasn't the humans!

Tahgol 1: Then who was it?

Doctor: We did.

Tahgol 1: Watch Doctor as all your friends are destroyed in the collapse of New Earth!

Doctor: But how are you doing that? How are you destroying Earth?

Tahgol 1: The telepathic field inside the Ood activate sending a death ray across New Earth, killing everything in its path.

Doctor: But that's very simple where did you read that? In a book?

Tahgol 1: (Ignoring the Doctor.) Activate the field!

(All the Ood stand up and begin to sing as the rest of the world begin to sing with them.)

Doctor: It's happening Donna. The end of New Earth. (The humans continue to sing with the Ood.)

DOCTOR WHO THEME MUSIC


End file.
